


Eternity

by kokooakdown



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokooakdown/pseuds/kokooakdown
Summary: A poem I wrote intended to be a journal entry in something akin to the Doctor's 700 year diary except it's the Master's





	Eternity

I Am called Koschei because I Am deathless  
Never to be ended  
eternal  
reborn among the pages of my journal,

And if years spent dumb will never get to me,  
then you will never be my enemy.  
I Am on my own level, no competition to be found  
my heart hidden beneath a forest in the ground.

I Am divine:  
A manifestation of will  
One part of a greater whole  
that will never end until

The world follows  
And even then the story continues  
perhaps retold  
perhaps transferred to another venue.

But what is its end?  
Find the break.  
The great rest, a test of our persistence.  
Advice on how to take

The stories of our lives and link them  
One and all — together.  
A single mind shared across all experience  
And so I Am forever.


End file.
